


a nice day in the park

by visual art (enemyofperfect)



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/pseuds/visual%20art
Summary: Harold accidentally takes Bear on a playdate with a werewolf.(An illustration forjmtorres' storytwo in the park, one in the hand.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two in the park, one in the hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758038) by [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres). 



[ ](http://enemyofperfect.tumblr.com/image/158504860321)

**Author's Note:**

> Image description: Against a spring green background, Finch watches with a travel cup of tea while Bear and a large wolf run past. The name and author of the fic are also displayed.
> 
> Both [fic](http://julstorres.tumblr.com/post/47765999194/two-in-the-park-one-in-the-hand) and [fanart](http://enemyofperfect.tumblr.com/post/158504860321/fanart-for-the-amazing-two-in-the-park-one-in-the) are also on Tumblr!


End file.
